My Broken Friend And Me
by Zeeshka's Poison
Summary: Bella tossed and turned all night. Then she started crying again, begging Edward to come back to her. I immediately got out of bed and went to her side. I had done this so many times. I had lost so much sleep making sure Bella had hers, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I wondered to myself if Bella would ever get better without Edward. My poor broken friend. How can I fix you?


**My Broken Friend And Me**

I was walking towards the school. That's when I first saw her, or what was left of her. She was sitting in an orange rusty truck, by herself, all alone. Her head was buried in her sharply bent knees. Her shoulders were shaking. I looked around the parking lot to see nobody gave her a second glance. Nobody was helping her. The bell rang and everybody just walked into school. Nobody caring to see if she was alright or if she needed help.

I waited until everyone had left before I walked over to her. She didn't notice me. Most people didn't though. I couldn't leave her there, so I tossed my ukulele into the bed of the truck before climbing in myself. I waited for a few seconds to see if she noticed. She didn't. I sat down next to her. She didn't move.

I furrowed my brow as she just kept crying. I'm not good at comforting people. To be honest I didn't know why I cared. But I didn't like seeing people cry. Unless it was happy tears. Happy tears are the best kind of tears. I sighed before I picked up my ukulele and began to strum it, hoping she'll find comfort in it and stop being so sad.

Her crying stopped.

She looked up at me.

Her brown eyes filled with so much sorrow it hurt me to look at them.

She stared at me as I sang and played for her.

She tried to understand why I was doing this.

I whispered the last part of the song to her.

I nudged her shoulder with mine. Her lips turned up a fraction at my poor attempts to cheer her up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up I jumped out of the bed of her truck. I turned around and waited for her to do the same. I grabbed the car keys from her hand and pushed her into the passenger's seat. I rushed around the orange beast before hopping into the car. I drove out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" she asked me, not really caring that I had basically kidnapped her.

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders before giving her a beaming smile. I drove down to La Push, towards the beach. I always go to the beach when I'm feeling down.

"The beach?"

I nodded my head at her before shutting off the engine and jumping out of the car. I rushed around to her side before opening her passenger door. I pulled her out of the car and dragged her towards the sand and waves. I pulled out my trusty ukulele and began to sing her to again.

I jumped around her as I sang to her an upbeat and very rude song.

She let out a small laugh at my silly antics.

I grinned at her victorious as I realized I made her laugh.

She rolled her eyes before she danced around with me.

I tossed my ukulele to the side before I grabbed her hands and began to do a poor imitation of the waltz.

She was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face, the kind of tears I wanted to see fall.

We both fell to the ground laughing at ourselves.

I stood up and I offered her my hand to help her stand. She smiled at me with a mischievous twinkle in her eye before grasping my hand and pulling down onto the sand. We giggled as we tumbled around.

After we had calmed down she turned to me.

"My name's Bella," she whispered to me offering me a half smile.

I smiled at her.

"What's yours?"

I placed my index finger to lips. It's a secret. I stood up and make my way to the ocean. I looked back at Bella before I jumped in. I rose to the surface sprouting water from my lips like a fountain then I made a clucking sound while imitating a chicken trying to get her to laugh again.

I liked Bella. She didn't question why I didn't talk but could sing. She was a nice girl. I didn't know what made her cry and look so sad and hollow on the inside but I was going to do my best at cheering her up even if it kills me.

We stayed there for hours while I did my best to cheer her up. Until Bella noticed the time and said she had to go home. I grabbed my ukulele and hopped into the passengers side.

We drove in silence to her house. The happy atmosphere seemed to slip away as Bella began to recede into a shell of herself. The numbness began to creep back into her eyes. I didn't like it. I didn't like to see her in so much pain. I didn't know what had caused it, but whatever it was... it had to be devastating.

She has the same eyes as someone who just lost everything. The sorrow in her eyes made me feel so helpless as I watched her slowly spiral into despair. I didn't know what to do to snap her out of this. And it killed me inside to know I can't help her.

An idea suddenly popped into my head. I grabbed mu ukulele and began to sing again.

A small smile creeped up on her face as I began to sing again.

I liked seeing her smile, she should do it more often.

She laughed with me at our silliness.

I screamed the lyrics as Bella began to laugh harder.

I like making Bella laugh.

We drove into Forks, leaving La Push behind.

People stared at us as we passed them, but we didn't care.

By the time Bella pulled up into her driveway we were both hysterical. We both stumbled out of the car into her house. We were still laughing as we staggered into the living room, scaring the hell outta Chief Charlie Swan.

"H-hi d-dad!" Bella managed to say between her giggles. "Can..." she looked at me still not knowing my name. "...she sleepover tonight?"

I gave him a beaming smile before offering my hand to him. He gave me a firm shake.

"I guess that's okay," he eyed me and Bella hesitantly. Probably wondering if we were both high. After dinner Charlie seemed to warm up to me... and my ukulele.

Now Bella and I were sitting on her bed. She told me the gist of what happened last year. She told me how she was accepted into the Cullen family and how they left her without a word a few days after her birthday.

"I can't believe I'm spilling everything to you and I don't even know your name. What is your name?"

I blinked at her before picking up my ukulele and began playing her a song.

She frowned at me when I began to play.

My name was in the song.

I hope she could figure it out.

I've never been able to communicate with people so instead I did it with song.

I don't talk because I don't know the right words.

But all the words are there in song.

I don't have any friends besides Bella.

No one wanted to play with the mute girl.

Bella is the first one to treat me like I'm normal.

I didn't want to lose her.

I liked making her smile and laugh with me... or at me.

They hurt her so much.

But I was determined to fix her.

I would not give up on her.

At the end of the song a light bulb went off on the top of Bella's head.

"Your name's Summer?"

I shook my head.

She frowned at me before asking, "Sadness?"

I nodded my head.

She blinked in shock.

"That is so... wrong," she whispered. "Who named you?"

I picked up a notepad and pencil from her desk and began to sketch out an ant. I handed it to her.

"Your aunt named you?"

I nodded my head.

"Why did she call you sadness?"

I took the notepad and pencil back.

Because I made her sad. I wrote to her.

"How did you do that?"

I killed my mother in childbirth. When my aunt looks at me she's see her sister. So she named me Sadness because I make her feel sad. I handed Bella the notebook back. She frowned when she read it.

I glanced at the clock. 11. I waved to Bella as I got up from her bed and laid down on the floor tugging the blanket over me.

"Goodnight... Sadness," she whispered before turning out the light.

She was asleep in seconds.

"Goodnight Bella." I mouthed to her sleeping form. I hadn't talked in so long, that I think I've forgotten how to now.

A few hours later, I bolted upright in a panic. Someone was screaming. It was Bella. I jumped up ran to her side. I tried to shake her awake but it didn't help. She was screaming and thrashing about in the bed.

I looked towards the door when I heard it open. Charlie was standing there looking heartbroken as his daughter continued to scream.

I looked between Bella and my ukulele. Maybe my singing will help her.

I grabbed my ukulele by its neck and began to strum it, praying this would work.

Her screams started to die down, turning to whimpers instead.

She stopped struggling and started to relax against the bed.

Her whimpers died down until there were no more.

The fear on her face began to diminish, inch by inch.

Her breathing evened out as she began to fall back asleep.

My voice became no louder than a soft murmur as I ended the song.

I let out a sigh of relief once she was completely under sleep's spell. Poor Bella wakes up every night screaming. That's why she looks like the walking dead. Charlie thanked me quietly before he went back to bed himself.

So there I stayed, by her side, the whole night, chasing the bad dreams away with my ukulele. And I would do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant Bella wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Because that's what friends do for each other.

Before I knew it we were hanging out every single day and night. My aunt didn't care where I was as long as I wasn't with her. So I spent every night at her house singing to her, trying to chase the bad dreams away. I could see that Charlie was grateful for what I was trying to do for his daughter.

I gave Bella a worried look as she marched towards her truck determined to see Jacob. She had told me how Jacob made her feel better than suddenly he just dropped off the face of the earth. I hesitantly climbed into the orange truck after Bella.

Besides the little sounds my ukulele would make when I would be tuning it, the drive was relatively silent. I swallowed nervously as we approached the little red house. I could see what appeared to be a half naked Jacob marching out of the house. He glanced at the truck with a sneer on his face before he turned and started to walk towards the forest.

"Jake! Hey!" Bella hollered to him as she climbed out of the truck and into the pouring rain. She walked towards him determined to get some answers.

I watched their confrontation from my spot on the passenger's seat. I could see harsh words being thrown in Bella's direction and I didn't like it one bit. I didn't want to leave Bella alone with him but at the same time I wanted to give them their privacy. After a few minutes I grew increasingly uncomfortable with the pain on Bella's face. I stepped out of the car and made my ways towards them.

"You can't break up with me. I mean, I mean you're my best friend. You promised me." Bella cried to Jacob over the rain. I tried to hide the flash of pain that hit me when she called Jacob her best friend.

"I know. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you, Bella. And this is me keeping that promise. Go home and don't come back, or you're going to get hurt." Jacob growled at her.

I narrowed my eyes at him. How dare he say that to her. He turned and tried to make his way to the edge of the forest where his buddies were, but I quickly walked up to him. I tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around looking ready to yell at me, but before he could open his mouth my fist hit his hard head with a crack.

He stumbled back holding his nose and howling in pain.

I huffed before spinning on my heel and walking back towards a shell shocked Bella and dragging her to her car. I grabbed the keys from her and helped her into the passenger side before I climbed into the driver side and sped off before Jacob could do anything else to hurt my friend. I didn't stop until we were safely back at her house.

As soon as we walked through the front door, I grabbed her and held her in my arms as she broke down. I led her over to the couch and let her cry it out because that's what friends do. I picked up my ukulele and began to sing to her, hoping to calm her down.

She sniffled but started to calm down.

She leaned into my side for comfort and support.

She started to smile at my singing for her.

I wanted Bella to know that I'll always be here for her.

And I didn't know a better way to do it than to sing to her.

Her eyes started to droop.

She slumped against me some more.

As soon as the last note rang out she was fast asleep, curled up on my lap. I sighed to myself as I absentmindedly began to stroke her brown curls. I didn't know how to fix her, because it seemed like as soon as she takes one step forward something shoves her back two. But I refuse to give up on her. She needed me an I needed her.

I'd only known her a week but I would do anything for this horribly broken wisp of a girl. Even if it meant giving up my own life.

I leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

**~MBFAM~**

"Sadness... could you give us a minute to talk?" Bella asked me. I glanced between her and Jacob, unsure if I could trust him not to hurt her again.

"Please?" Bella begged, "Just a few minutes?"

Jacob had scared the absolute crap outta both of us when he threw a few pebbles at her window before leaping inside the small room, with no invitation.

I nodded at her before giving her a quick hug. I glared at Jacob over her shoulder, promising hell if he made her cry again before leaving the room. I walked downstairs towards the kitchen, making Bella a cup of tea. It helped her get to sleep faster and god knows she needs it.

A few minutes ticked by as I sat in the kitchen. I glanced up at the stairs for the tenth time. I couldn't hear anything and I didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one.

Maybe I'll just go check on them. I hurried up the stairs and towards her room.

Jacob jumped out the window as soon as I opened the door. I walked over to Bella and place my hand on her shoulder in comfort before giving her the steaming cup of tea I made. She gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Sadness." she frowned, however, when she said my name. I knew she didn't like it but what could I do? Change my name? I have thought about it but to be honest... I just couldn't be bothered.

And besides, Sadness was who I was, it didn't feel right to change it.

After Bella finished her tea she climbed back into bed.

"Goodnight Sadness," she whispered.

I turned out the light before laying down on my makeshift bed.

Sleep didn't come easy to either of us that night. Bella tossed and turned, all the while muttering to herself about werewolves and vampires. I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned about her mental health.

Then she started crying again, begging Edward to come back to her.

I immediately got out of bed and went to her side, grabbing my ukulele on the way.

I had done this so many times. I had lost so much sleep making sure Bella had hers... and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I closed my eyes and let the music surround me.

Bella stopped thrashing in her blankets.

Her whimpers began to quiet down as well.

She began to relax against the pillows.

She curled up next to me, with tears still fresh on her face.

I wondered to myself if Bella would ever get better without Edward.

I could make her smile and laugh, but her eyes were still so sad.

I sang to her all night as per usual. I made sure to keep her nightmares away. So there I sat when the sun had just come over the horizon, sitting on Bella's bed lighting strumming my ukulele with purple bruises under my eyes.

All of a sudden Bella let out a sharp gasp before bolting up right. "I have to go see Jacob!" She cried scrambling to get out of her bed. Without further explanation she ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her.

I got up from her bed and walked down towards the kitchen. I made her a cup of tea, which she seemed to become addicted to now, and grabbed an apple of the counter for her to eat. She looked too thin.

She rushed down the stairs, snatching her car keys off the counter before grabbing my hand and pulling towards her truck.

I climbed into the passengers side with Bella impatiently waiting for her truck to start up. It gave a loud roar, letting us know it was ready to move, but before Bella could back out of her drive way I took the keys out of the ignition.

"Sadness!" Bella complained but I handed her the apple and her tea. My message clear. You don't eat, we don't move.

She sighed but quickly swallowed most of her tea and took four great bites of her apple.

"There, I ate. Can we please go now?" I sighed but her handed her back the keys.

Bella pushed her poor truck to the limit as she sped to La Push. What could be so important that had her so anxious? What did Jacob say to her when I left the room? Whatever it was it couldn't have been good. Maybe that's why she had such a difficult night, something or someone was haunting her.

Bella slammed her foot down on the brakes, before jumping out her car and rushing towards the little red house. I hurriedly followed her, making sure she doesn't get herself hurt in her stubbornness and determination.

A middle aged man with black hair that fell a little ways past his shoulders in a wheelchair answered the door.

"Bella," he greeted her, throwing me a curious look.

"I need to see him," Bella practically demanded.

"He's not in," I frowned in suspicion, he was lying.

"I'm sorry, I really need to see him." Bella marched past him and rushed towards the back of the house

"Bella," he called to her in warning. I gave the man an apologetic look before following her.

I entered the tiny room to see Jacob asleep on his tiny bed, with his oversized legs hanging over the edge with a peaceful expression on his face.

Bella and I looked up when we heard a sound, there were four guys that were as big and buff as Jacob, standing at the edge of their property with the woods a few feet behind them.

Bella rushed out of the house with me chasing her, having an idea of what she might do.

"What did you do?" Bella demanded to know as soon as we were close enough. "Hey! What did you do? What did you do to him?" Bella cried shoving the biggest one back.

"Easy," the big guy said to his friends.

"He didn't want this!" Bella shouted at them while I frantically tried to tug her backwards, away from them.

"What did we do, hm? What did he do? What are you talking about?" The guy on my left hand side said to Bella.

"Both of you calm down," the man who I assumed was named Sam from the stories Bella told me, tried to calm both of them down, placing a hand on his friends chest.

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's scared of you!"

They laughed at her and Bella snapped. All those months of pent up emotion came out with a smack to his face. The laughter immediately stopped then.

"Too late now," one of them said shifting on the balls of his feet. Why? What was too late? I soon had my answer.

I tugged Bella backwards when his chest began heaving with thunderous breaths. He snarled at us with while blood started to pump through him, making him look very angry and red.

"Bella get back!" Sam commanded her. "Paul! Calm down now!" He thundered to this Paul but it was too late, he had already been set off.

He skin ripped away as well as his cut off pants as a humongous gray wolf took his place. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing but air came out.

I grabbed Bella's hand and started sprinting away.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted as he ran out the back door of his house, jumping over the porch fence.

"Run!" Bella screamed at him as we ran towards him and away from the massive hound.

Jacob took one bounding leap and transformed into a russet wolf. I tackled Bella to the ground using my body as a shield just as it came over our heads. Bella and I sat up and watch in amazement and horror as the two wolves began to fight. Biting, snarling, and mayhem ensued. They fought for a few minutes before they crashed into an upside down boat and disappearing in the forest.

"Hey! Take Bella... and her friend back to Emily's place." Sam said to the two remaining guys before running into the forest after Jacob and Paul.

"I guess the wolf's outta the bag," one said to his friend as they approached us.

I slowly turned towards Bella.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I couldn't for the life of me wrap my head around all of this. I helped Bella up from the ground and dragged her over to her truck. The wolves got in the bed of the truck while I got in the passenger's side.

There was only one thing to do that allowed me to cope with situations that were out of my depth.

I picked up my forgotten ukulele and started to strum the used strings.

Bella glanced at me nervously as she started the truck and back out onto the road.

I closed my eyes and let the world around me fall away into nothing.

I could feel my break down approaching and tried to hold it off as much as possible.

I fought to stop the tears from escaping my eyes. It wouldn't do any good to have a break down right now.

I opened my eyes when the truck came to a stop in front of a house. I was too out of it to take in the details. The two wolf boys clambered out of the bed of the truck while I sat frozen, with my ukulele still tightly grasped in my hands.

"Sadness? Are you coming in?" Bella asked concerned as she stepped out of her truck.

I slowly shook my head. No I can't take it. Everything I know is a lie. I slowly got out of the truck, turned, and started walking back to Forks.

"Sadness?" I heard Bella call behind me. I wished I could've reassure her everything was fine... but it wasn't fine.

Nothing was fine.

Everything is a _lie._

Werewolves are real... vampires are real... and god knows what else ghat suppose to be fictional exists.

I left Bella behind as I continued to walk back to my house. I couldn't think straight. A man just exploded into a dog. Bella's best friend just exploded into a dog. A dog! I didn't realize I had already arrived home until I accidentally walked into the coffee table. I winced at the noise it made, waiting a few seconds to see if my aunt heard. She didn't.

I made my way upstairs, grasping at the banister for support as my knees started shaking. In a daze I walked into my room and closed the door. I dropped my ukulele on the floor and I completely broke.

**~MBFAM~**

I walked out the front door, shutting it behind me before walking towards Bella's house. I hadn't come out of my room for a few days and I felt guilty for leaving her alone to deal with all this.

But when I arrived there was no truck sitting in her driveway, and no one answered the door. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and legged it to La Push. I looked all over for her but she was no where to be found.

The icy shards in my stomach twisted uncomfortably.

I could started walking down the beach and I saw her... on top of the cliff looking ready to jump off. I could do nothing but watch in horror as she hurled herself off.

My mouth dropped open in a silent scream as her small figure slammed into the icy water and didn't emerge. I carelessly threw my ukulele behind me and dove into the water without thinking twice. I swam downwards and spotted her floating a drift with a peaceful look on her face, as if she wanted this the whole time.

I grabbed her arm and started hauling her to shore. I was struggling against the harsh waves while also keeping Bella's head above water, I feared I wouldn't be able to make it back to shore. I coughed as I swallowed more and more water.

But a russet skinned hand shot out and grabbed Bella. I turned around to see Jacob with us. He started dragging Bella's body to shore and I hurriedly tried to catch up with him. I helped him carry Bella out of the waves and onto the beach. I turned her over so she was lying on her back.

I linked my hands together and started to press on her chest, over and over again.

It can't end like this! I can't lose Bella!

Just as I started to lose hope Bella started spluttering and coughing up water. I helped her sit up and she sagged against me, completely drained.

"Sadness?" I nodded my head, fully aware she couldn't even see me. I buried my face in her wet chocolate curls, just so relived that she was okay.

"What the hell were you thinking Bella?" Jacob yelled at her as he stood up. "Why would you jump off a cliff, in this weather no less?" I glared at him for screaming at her.

What an immature prick.

I helped Bella stand and started helping her to her truck. She needed to get out of her wet clothes before she catches hypothermia.

"Wait up," Jacob called as he jogged over to us. "I got her," he said cockily before trying to yank Bella into his arms.

I let out a small scream at him, making my displeasure at him known.

He jumped looking at me like I was some kind of freak. And he was a_ werewolf_ for gods sake!

I pulled Bella back into my arms and dragged her gently but firmly back up to her truck. I opened the door and gently out Bella inside before turning on her engine and cranking up the heat. I hadn't got my drivers license but I knew how to drive, besides I didn't think Bella was in any condition to argue with me.

Before I could drive away, Jacob hopped into the passengers side and pressed Bella against him. I glared at him as he scowled at me.

The drive home was silent, besides Bella's chattering teeth. I jumped out of the cab after pulling into Charlie's driveway and pulled Bella out and carried her into her house. I turned on the light only to jump in shock.

There was a yellowed eyed pixie like person staring at me and Bella with wide eyes.

"Alice?!" Bella cried as she launched herself out of my arms and into hers.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but she glanced at me, as did Bella. I could see they needed a private moment to talk so I walked into the kitchen and started making Bella some tea. While the kettle boiled I ran up stairs and fetched some clothes for Bella and a towel to dry off her hair.

Walking into the living room, I saw the two of them huddled closing on the couch together and Bella had the cup of tea I made her in her hands. I walked up to Bella and gave her, her clothes.

"Thank you Sadness," Bella whispered as she got up and excused herself from the room, going to change into some dry clothes.

I sighed before I realized that I had left my ukulele back at the beach.

Well, shit.

**~MBFAM~**

I hugged Bella to me tightly before I let her go.

She slung her orange backpack over her shoulder and ran to the Mercedes and got into the passengers side. Jacob made one more attempt to get Bella to stay but he was unsuccessful.

The black car sped down the road at top speed, carrying my only friend to her, possible, death.

I went back inside her house and wrote a note for Charlie, telling him that Bella was going to stay over at my house for a few days because she had a break down and I was going to do my best at cheering her up.

After that I sighed and walked all the way back to my house. The lights were on so my aunt was home. Joy.

I manage to sneak past her and up the stairs towards my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and hope that Bella would find Edward and they would safely make it back to Forks.

Bella was my only friend.

I would be devastated if anything happened to her.

Sighing, I climbed under the covers, making a mental note to retrieve my ukulele from La Push tomorrow, I shut off the lights and closed my eyes.

Be safe my broken friend.

**~MBFAM~**

As soon as the sun came up I was up and outta the house, knowing my aunt didn't like it when I hung around.

I jogged down to the La Push beach and quickly searched the area for my ukulele. It wasn't actually my ukulele, it was my mothers. When she was growing up she had a fascination with all kinds of instruments, but her favorite was the ukulele.

She made her very own when she graduated high school. The very same one I carried around everywhere. It made me feel like we were connected to each other, even though I never met her.

I would sometimes wonder what my life would be like if she had survived. But the past was in the past and there was nothing I could do about it anyway.

My eyes widened when I finally saw it laying in the sand, appearing to be unharmed. I walked towards it and grasped the neck and pulled it out of the small sand hill. I brushed the little grains off it and strummed the strings.

They were still perfect.

I sighed in relief. I don't know what I would've done without it. Seeing as I had nothing better to do, I sat down on the sand and started singing, letting out all my pent up emotions come out.

Ever since I met Bella, my life has been nothing but crazy.

But did I regret it?

Absolutely not.

Not for the world.

**MBFAM**

Bella came back looking very dead... yet alive.

I watched as Charlie screamed Edward as he carried Bella into the house and into her room. He came back downstairs and Charlie told him never to step foot through the front door again or he would be arrested for trespassing.

After Charlie slammed the door in Edward's face and collapsed on the couch, I made my way upstairs where Bella was sleeping.

I sat next to her bed against the wall with my ukulele in hand, ready to sing to her if she started screaming again.

I don't know what happened in Italy, but I was just glad to see Bella come home, alive.

I saw the way she clung onto Edward as Charlie tried to pry her away from him. I saw the love in her eyes as she gazed at him. I saw the way he looked at her.

Bella deserved to be happy.

I just hoped she wouldn't forget about me as well.

I love her like she was my own sister... and it would kill me if she stopped talking to me.

But if that's what made her happy. If just seeing Edward is enough for her, if my friendship and all that I can offer her isn't enough. If she just wants Edward.

Then she can have just Edward.

But I'll always be there, waiting for her if she ever needed me. She may never need me again, but I'll still be here for her. Waiting until she does.

No matter what.

Because that's what friends do.

That's what I do for the people I love.

I stick by them.

I will stick by my broken friend until I meet my demise or, if god forbid, she meets hers.

Before I knew it, I was struggling to keep my eyelids open as I fought off falling asleep. But eventually I lost the battle and fell asleep next to my best friend.

My broken friend and me.

**MBFAM**

"What are we doing here, mommy?" Renesmee asks as she clutched her mother's hand tightly in her own as she saw all of the grave stones.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Bella replied vaguely as she gently guided her daughter towards a very special gravestone at the very end of the cemetery, all on its own.

Bella crouched down to Renesmee's level.

"Who is she?" Nessie asked, pointing towards the gravestone.

Bella's eye watered with tears that could never fall.

"She was my best friend. She took care of me when so many people gave up on me. She made me laugh when I was down, and made me feel hope when I was drowning in my own sorrow. She saved my life. Remember what we told you? About the army of newborns?"

Nessie nodded her head, "A bad woman called Victoria created an army to... to kill you mommy,"

She leaned upwards and kissed her child on the head.

"When your dad was being held by one of the newborns, Riley, Victoria took the chance to run towards me. Only... she missed me by a hair. All because Sadness shoved me out of the way just in time."

Nessie smiled, but then she frowned in thought before turning her gaze back to the gravestone.

"She died, didn't she?"

Bella nodded her head, a sad smile crossed her face as she remembered that day.

The day Sadness finally spoke.

Only to die in her arms not a few minutes later.

"Victoria knocked Sadness backwards and pushed all the way off the edge of the cliff." Renesmee gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hand. "After your big brave daddy took care of the woman... he carried me down the mountain, where Sadness was, dying."

"She looked into my eyes and smiled. She said to me, 'you're finally safe Bella', and died from her injuries a few minutes later."

A tear dripped down Renesmee's cheek as she hugged her mother tightly. She couldn't imagine what it would b like to lose your best friend. She couldn't imagine her life without her Jacob. Poor mommy.

"I brought you here to tell you her story. Her bravery saved my life and I will always be indebted her." Bella gently laid Sadness's ukulele next to the gravestone.

Nessie bit her lip in thought before glancing at her mother and reaching up and using hr thumb to smooth away Sadness's name.

She elegantly wrote Happiness in her place and added a last name as well, much to the shock of her mother.

"That's better," Nessie nodded to herself before looking at her mother, seeing the pride shinning in her eyes as she picked Nessie up in her arms and hugged her tightly to her chest.

They both looked back at the gravestone and the ukulele laying there before Bella sent a single kill as Happiness's grave.

She walked away with Renesmee on her hip, feeling lighter than she had in a very long time. She could let Sadness... Happiness go, and move on but never, ever forget.

_In loving memory of Happiness Cullen_

_A loving best friend and sister_

_May she rest in peace_


End file.
